


FRZZN

by AssA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Tony Feels, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	FRZZN




End file.
